


River

by udonnomeeee



Category: Chihayafuru
Genre: F/M, Fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 22:53:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6726643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/udonnomeeee/pseuds/udonnomeeee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chihaya doesn't know how it exists, but it does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	River

Chihaya didn't know how it existed, but it did.

When she was young, she was taught by her sister, that _"Fire is dangerous! When it burns, you must douse it with water. Now, don't you burn down the house cooking instant noodles!"_

But her sister. Was. So. Wrong.

Clearly Chitose had never heard that water burns too?

Chihaya herself never had, not until she got to know Arata's passion.

As the broad hand that had ever so meticulously practiced Karuta swings travelled up from her lower leg to her thigh, further pushing up her dishevelled dress, Chihaya's brain refused to think, or rather, it couldn't.

Maybe it was the fiery path that made its way up her body, or the burning lips that covered hers so perfectly, she didn't know.

But what she knew was this: the boy whose dream is to be a Meijin and the girl whose dream is to be a Queen grew up and they were doing grown up things together.

You know, Karuta.

At least that was what it was at first.

At the moment where the 'Chiha' card was read and their hands reached for the card at the same time, neither refused to budge, although they already knew to whom that card belonged to. Both, with knowing eyes, push and pulled until Arata stumbled and 'accidentally' crushed Chihaya to the floor of her bedroom under the weight of his body.

His forehead slowly bent down to touch hers, and they breathed each other in.

In, and out. In, and out. And they both sensed the growing fire that burnt brightly between them.

The next thing they knew, they were kissing each other.

It was not their first kiss, and they definitely were not novice in this field. After all, being married for 3 months comes with its own... advantages. Advantages that they both loved to take advantage of. But she didn't know if it's because of Arata or something else that she always felt like she was burning for the first time every time he touched her.

Chihaya vaguely registered the small pokes of the forgotten karuta cards lying beneath her back and wondered if they were disrespecting karuta by getting horny in the middle of a game. As if sensing her mind, Arata gave a small shy chuckle, something that still made Chihaya blush, and slowly picked her up bridal style and deposited her on her bed. As his eyes, filled with burning passion for the girl who brought karuta back to him, scanned her as he hovered over her, she knew that she would never see this passion anywhere but in him.

When they were joined, with their hands over her head tightly entwined and eyes burning into each other, she saw the river that flows with burning passion.

Burning only for her.

 

===

**Old work from FFnet ^^


End file.
